We propose to continue an ongoing population-based case-control study of renal cell carcinoma in Los Angeles County. The primary aims are: (1) to investigate the relationship between renal cell carcinoma and regular use of analgesics, especially those containing aspirin or other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents, or acetaminophen; and (2) to confirm and examine in detail our earlier findings of an association between use of diuretics and diet pills and renal cell carcinoma. The secondary aims are: (1) to further evaluate the association of renal cell carcinoma with cigarette smoking; (2) to determine whether coffee consumption is directly related to an increased risk of renal cell carcinoma; (3) to investigate the possible association between diet and renal cell carcinoma development, especially the consumption of foods rich in nitrosamines or their precursors (enhancing risk) and foods rich in vitamins A and C, and various carotenoids (reducing risk); and (4) to investigate the possible association between occupation and risk of renal cell carcinoma. All histologically confirmed cases of renal cell carcinoma diagnosed between April 1, 1986 and September 30, 1995 who are aged 25-74 years and either Black or White will be asked to participate in this study. Controls will be individually matched to the index case on race, sex, and age (within 5 years), and chosen according to a well-defined procedure from the neighborhood of the index case's residence at the time of cancer diagnosis. We expect to interview about 1280 case-control pairs of renal cell carcinoma.